jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Angel's Nightmare
Admin rights You are hereby giving admin rights, Administrator and Rollback. This is because you are joining our administration team and because you are an admin at the Jak and daxter NeoSeeker Wiki (and thus know how an actual admin acts and works). The userbase here, as small as it may be, welcomes your stay and hope you will improve the Jak and Daxter Wiki! [[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 21:12, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Neoseeker? Would you mind telling me what your username at J&D Neoseeker wiki is?Morgan84 21:49, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Wait, never mind. I found it. Morgan84 21:51, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Jump Jet True, with this article. I will try to make this article at least 1500 bytes. Thanks for your help. Sword Slayer 20:11, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hello, it is nice to finally meet you. My name is Tanner if you have not already noticed. I just wanted to give you a warm welcome and if I can be of any service to you please do not hesitate to ask. I look forward to working with you! Kindest regards, Tannerv95 01:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Heeheheehehheeeehee.... Again, you do not have 669 edits, but you do have 69 edits! HAHAHAAHH! Sword Slayer 19:59, February 10, 2010 (UTC) My Edits Note your '*cough' on Morgan's message. Do you agree with him? If you do, read this below. I'm not trying to prove that I'm better than anybody else. I was in front of Tanner before however now he has overtaken me. Not only trying to beat him will make me happy (although I don't make a big deal of it) but it will also significantly increase my edits. I have been chasing him wild for three months ands he keeps getting higher, higher and higher. Now you realise I have gotten almost 600 edits just by playing a weird game! Sword Slayer 04:36, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Blastfamy How dare you...no im kidding, But I really just wanted to have a cool skin background and the seach butten as a precuser orb was kinda cool to me but yeah your right, i really im not a good person with colors I usaly just leave my drawing white and black here see. Anyways yeah tell me what you guys go with. P.S I know you really didint need to see that, im just being a show off go head and delete it. --[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']]([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure ' 23:20, March 2, 2010 (UTC) David agoada From what I gathered PacBoyCraz handled that terribly. But basically David agoada was trouble back on the Ratchet & Clank wiki. So be warned when the two week thing is up, which I think is what PacBoy was trying to get across The b-Unit's167th Drophyd 14:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't say PacBoy's that bad, but that's probably a bit redundant now, I agree about the R&C thing. Unfortunately I won't be able to become a contributor here simply because unfortunately I have yet to play the J&D games properly The b-Unit's167th Drophyd 14:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Skin Thanks for that!TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 14:13, March 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: IRC '''SURE' Lol. I kicked you though. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] | Talk 21:04, April 3, 2010 (UTC) It was worth it --Morgan84 21:05, April 3, 2010 (UTC) You've made a powerful rival. Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 21:38, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I learned from the best (Tim H) --Morgan84 21:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you've sure been quiet lately. --Morgan84 19:35, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Speculation I'm not saying their shouldn't be any bit of Speculation, i'm saying their is too much specultion, like Gol's status and what happend too Veger. What i wrote for Cyber Errol is fine, it's what we do at the R & C wiki. Neffy545 17:00, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm not trying to get admin power, i'm just trying too help the wiki. I always respect admins for what they do. I really like this wiki and i'm sorry if i made you feel like your wiki is bad, i think your wiki is really good, i'm just trying too fix it a little. Neffy545 17:15, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Message Box Then; THE NEW MESSAGE BOX IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!! -- Swordslayer (forgot to log in :\) Would like some help Hey there Luke, since I'm gone for 2 days and you weren't on MSN at the time (tho not sure if you'd prefer I sent you an offline message?) but when trying to do what Template:Weapon-Turret did with the Ammo/Eco on my own infobox on spore, although without the datarow its not working, could you do it manually someohow? I did a Kind thing to replace Eco, but it doesnt show. Oh and have a nice weekend, try not to have too much fun without me :)-- 16:00, October 22, 2010 (UTC)